Star Fox: Armada
by Homer Starrun
Summary: The last servants of Andross formed a rebellion known as Andross' Insurrection. This rebellion is winning the war against the Lylat System. It is up to Star Fox to stop them.
1. Default Chapter

**STAR FOX: ARMADA**

**Prologue**

_Nine years after the defeat of the evil emperor Andross, Andrew Oikonny led a rebellion using the remnants of Andross' forces. However, Oikonny was quickly defeated by the Cornerian fleet and the Star Fox team before being killed by an Aparoid. Most inhabitants of the Lylat System thought that Oikonny led the rebellion with courage and revenge. They were all wrong._

_Not only that, but Oikonny was still affiliated with Star Wolf, even though it was known that he was kicked out by Wolf O'Donnell. Oikonny and Star Wolf were associated with a full-scale gang made up of the last servants of Andross: Andross' Insurrection. The rebellion was made a few months before the events of Star Fox: Adventures in an unknown planet not even in the Lylat System. Andross' Insurrection's goal was to take control of the Lylat System using violence. They used super-technological weapons more advanced than the average Cornerian weapons. It's no surprise then that Andross' Insurrection is winning their war. What follows after this is the rebellion's first battle, an example of the rebellion's power, that even Star Fox is overwhelmed (this battle takes place a few months after the defeat of the Aparoids)._

**Chapter 1 – The Ferocity of Andross' Insurrection**

The Xarviar Fighters were flying at high speed. The Xarviars looked like flying circular pods with spikes sticking out of the surface. The windowpanes the pilots looked through looked like red eyes. As their superiors had said (there is no actual leader for the Andross' Insurrection, but there are a few people in charge of the rebellion), their Xarviar Fighters were made to fool the enemy. Their ships looked harmless, but that was because their turrets were barely able to be seen, and they produced the deadliest laser blasts.

The Xarviars flew toward Katina, one of the most important planets of the Lylat System. Their goal was not the attack, but wait. And so, they waited in front of the planet. The rebels didn't worry about the upcoming battle, for they had reinforcements, not that they would need them for this battle.

At the time the rebels were told their enemy would come, the Cornerian fleet flew towards the Xarviars. The Cornerians were determined to stop the enemies, but they didn't know the sheer strength of Andross' Insurrection. Behind the Cornerian fleet, the new Great Fox, which looked shorter, wider, sleeker, and more offensive with more cannons, flew to the scene. From the Great Fox, four Arwings (white and blue triangular ships that were both fast and offensive) flew to join the Cornerian fleet.

"All right team, are you all ready?" Fox asked his teammates.

"I'm prepped up and ready to go!" replied Slippy, the team's mechanic, the youngest member, but the most foolish.

"I'm ready to kick some butt!" replied Falco, ace pilot, one with attitude.

"I'm all set," replied Krystal, the telepathic, rumored to be Fox's girlfriend.

"All right soldiers, do know that even though this is the beginning, we're going to use our fullest power! Understand?" asked the Cornerian commander.

"Sir, yes, sir!" replied all of the Cornerian soldiers.

"Then, CHARGE!" shouted the Cornerian commander.

Then all Cornerian Fighters and Arwings flew towards the Xarviar. The Cornerian Fighters shot white beams at the Xarviars while the Arwings shot Hyper Lasers (blue lasers, and although Arwings usually use single green lasers, Star Fox knew that the enemy wasn't one to be underestimated) at the Xarviars. Even though the army and Star Fox attacked at full-force, only a few Xarviars were destroyed.

"Please tell me that I'm still on medication, because I should see more of those freaks destroyed!" said the Cornerian commander.

"That's what I am wishing I am!" replied a soldier.

"All right Xarviars, let's give them what for!" shouted Algy, a lemur and a superior of Andross' Insurrection.

Then the Xarviars flew towards the opposing army, shooting red energy balls at them.

"Reporting: The enemy's attack is made up of a high energy mass," reported ROB from the Great Fox.

"So, we're screwed," said the Cornerian commander.

When an energy ball made its way into a mass of Cornerian ships (it passed through some ships without any effect), it blew up in a large seismic explosion, destroying all of the ships in the area. That's what happened with the other ships in the other energy balls' way.

"Okay, now we're totally screwed," muttered Falco as he tried to shoot down a Xarviar, but couldn't.

"Team Star Fox, use your Smart Bombs! They might be helpful!" advised Peppy, who was also inside the Great Fox.

"All right, target a Xarviar crowded with the others and shoot your Smart Bombs at them!" commanded Fox.

So the Arwings split up and flew towards the Xarviars that were shooting red energy balls. Fox shot a smart bomb at a targeted Xarviar in a crowd of other Xarviars, blowing them all up.

"So, that's how you do it," remarked Falco as he went to a Xarviar to do the same.

However, the pilots of Andross' Insurrection already wised up, for all of the Xarviars spread out so the Smart Bombs won't do that much damage.

"Think you can play dirty?" asked Algy as three more Xarviars were destroyed, "Well, let us show you the true power of the Xarviars!"

Just then, the Xarviars transformed into sleeker ships that looked like missiles. Then they flew past most of the Cornerian ships, blowing them up after slicing them up. Then the Arwings flew towards the Xarviars after they finished their attack. The Arwings commenced shooting Smart Bombs, but the transformed Xarviars were too fast to be targeted on, so most of the Smart Bombs missed. Then Slippy was chased by a Xarviar that shot rapid red lasers at his Arwing, damaging it.

"Fox, get this guy off of me!" cried out Slippy.

"I'll…" replied Fox when a Xarviar crashed into his Arwing, lobbing a wing off, "Damn it! I'm losing control!"

Fox's Arwing was already leaving behind a trial of smoke. They did nothing to blind the enemy. Fox had a hard time controlling his Arwing. He nearly crashed into six Cornerian ships. Then another Xarviar crashed into his Arwing, lobbing the other wing off.

"!" shouted Fox.

"I'll help, Slippy," said Falco as he flew behind the Xarviar chasing Slippy and shot a Smart Bomb at it, making it fly out of the way as Slippy flew out of the Smart Bomb's way.

Fox was still unable to regain control. Then a larger Xarviar flew towards him. This was the one controlled by Algy.

"Feh. So, you're the famous Fox McCloud, eh?" taunted Algy, "To me, you're nothing but dead meat!"

Then the Xarviar shot more lasers at Fox's Arwing, further damaging it. Soon, Fox lost control altogether.

"I'm dead," said Fox, but nobody heard him, for the Arwing was quickly losing power.

Fox didn't see who was in his way of destruction, Krystal. His Arwing crashed into Krystal's Arwing.

"FOX!" screamed Krystal.

"K… Krystal!" shouted Fox, thinking, "_How the hell could I have let my teammates in danger, as well as myself?"_

* * *

In the Great Fox…

"Fox! I'm sending an escape pod right now! What is your situation?" Peppy asked through the VAC to Fox, but he got static, "ROB, what is wrong?"

"Fox's Arwing is heavily damaged. His VAC is disabled," explained ROB, "Also, his Arwing is stuck onto Krystal's."

"All right. Krystal, can you hear me?" Peppy asked through the VAC to Krystal.

"Yes, I can hear you. In fact, you don't even have to use the VAC, for I can read your thoughts. Let me guess, you want me to fly to an escape pod to carry Fox and I to safety?" asked Krystal.

"Correct. Just look for the pod and don't get into further trouble!" warned Peppy.

The Great Fox, which was already firing lasers (to no prevail), sent a remote controlled escape pod to the midst of the battle. Unfortunately, it was in the range of an explosion caused by a Xarviar's energy ball, which destroyed several other ships, including the commander's.

"This is hopeless. Remaining survivors of the Cornerian army and Star Fox, retreat," said the Cornerian lieutenant, dreading the words of defeat, "Andross' Insurrection has overcome us. We have to retreat!"

Meanwhile, Fox passed out in his Arwing from the lack of oxygen, for along with the controls and VAC belonging to his Arwing, his Arwing's oxygen supply was running out. Krystal knew of this in her mind, so she made it her duty to make it to the Great Fox. However, she was lucky, for that was when the Cornerian army and Star fox retreated, so the Xarviar's stopped attacking.

"Let them go, the cowards. We've won," Algy told his soldiers.

Soon, Krystal's Arwing landed in the Great Fox. When she exited her Arwing, she used a blaster to break open Fox's Arwing. Then she got Fox out of the Arwing and onto a stretcher provided by Peppy and ROB. As Fox was hurried to the medical bay, Slippy and Falco arrived in defeat.

* * *

The upcoming battles with the Lylat System (consisting of more than the Cornerian army) against Andross' Insurrection in the next two years went like the first battle, the Lylat System's army lost. This was known as the Rebel War. However, Star Fox didn't help in the next battles, for they were in the laboratories, looking for ways to improve their artillery. And while improving their weaponry, two more pilots joined Star Fox.

Soon, the Lylat System was weakened for Andross' Insurrection to take, but the rebellion had one more attack to put a scar on the Lylat System before its surrender, for Andross' Insurrection was also weakening of the battles, for the Xarviars' weakness was found, and the Lylat armies used that as an advantage.

_

* * *

Location: Corneria, Cornerian City, Executive Building_

General Pepper walked down the velvet-rugged hallway. He has only walked down this hallway a few times in his career as general. At the end of the hallway were fancy double doors. And past the double doors was the office to the Prime Minister of Corneria, Prime Minister Abercrombie. General Pepper knocked on the double doors.

"Prime Minister?" asked General Pepper.

What he got in response was silence, so he tried knocking again. After more silence, he used a key he wasn't allowed to use, but had to keep safe to open the double doors.

Inside, he saw that the office was empty. Worse, the windowed wall was shattered. There were signs of struggle inside the office. Finally, General Pepper saw a note on the floor. It was written by Agatha. In the note, General Pepper learned what had become of Prime Minister Abercrombie. He was kidnapped.

* * *

On public "television" that night in Corneria, as well as other ally planets with "television", Andross' Insurrection's Superiors made a clip with themselves, Prime Minister Abercrombie, and their demands.

"Going to the point, we have your prime minister hostage!" announced Emory, the lion of the superiors. He was one of the strongest and most feared superiors of Andross' Insurrection, "We will give you a week, a week for you to give us the Lylat System for us to rule!"

Then Tyrone, the eagle of the superiors and the smartest, said his part of demanding, "Also, you, of the Lylat System, will surrender your weaponry in the week to us so we can destroy them. In addition to that, you will give us five-trillion Lylat Dollars."

Then Agatha, the female fox (and the only female) of Andross' Insurrection, "And if you don't follow our demands, then your Prime Minister will die of the cruelest means you can think of, for we can produce much worse ways."

Everybody watched that clip. Even Star Fox, who were eating dinner in the Great Fox.

"Team, it is time for us to save the Lylat System," announced Fox, "We've waited long enough."

"But how do we know where to save the Prime Minister?" asked Slippy.

"I don't…" began Fox when ROB arrived.

"I have a message for you from General Pepper," said ROB before going into "message mode," when General Pepper spoke through ROB, "Star Fox! You must save the Prime Minister, for we can't afford to give Andross' Insurrection what they want! Luckily, the rebels have given me the location of where they took the Prime Minister. He is being held captive in the planet of Eldard by three Andross' Insurrection superiors! I bid you good luck, for I, no, every inhabitant of the Lylat System, depend on you.


	2. Chapter 2 Lylat's Trump Card

**Chapter 2 – Lylat's "Trump Card"**

_Andross' Insurrection HQ (before the kidnap of Prime Minister Abercrombie)_

The eleven superiors of Andross' Insurrection met in their HQ in a planet barely known by man, which was why they chose this planet for their HQ. The superiors met around a table in a room, where they discussed their future plans.

"So far, we're being successful in our war against Lylat. We may have had a few losses, and our forces may be weakening, but nevertheless, we're still winning," announced Agatha.

"Yes, but I think that there is one problem, and I think this is Lylat's 'trump card.' It's Star Fox," said Girax Green, the youngest Andross' Insurrection superior who is a crocodile.

"Don't worry munchkin. I, myself, have seen our Xarviars take down Star Fox. In fact, I, myself, have taken down Fox McCloud himself," bragged Algy Sleezak, "And after they saw their leaders die, I bet the other losers of Star Fox ran away and are hiding their asses from us."

"I wish that would be the real-case scenario, but I know Star Fox more than any of you," said a superior who was hiding in the shadows.

Then the superior showed himself in the light, revealing himself to be Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf. Wolf looked the same as he did two years ago, except now, he has a mechanical eye for his left eye. Around the table were the other five members of Star Wolf (they'll be mentioned later).

"My team has fought Star Fox three times, and, they're the kind of people who don't give up easily," explained Wolf.

"How do you know? They kicked your asses each time!" retorted Emory Sunders, the muscular lion.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Panther Coroso, another member of the Star Wolf team. Panther Coroso was a panther with a scar over his right eye and he usually carried a rose around.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? As far as we all know, I'm bigger and stronger than the rest of you! I can kick your ass in an instant!" roared Emory in a loud voice capable of making people faint in shock.

"Oh yeah? Well, we also know that behind your muscles, you're the dumbest superior of Andross' Insurrection!" shouted Leon Powalski, another member of the Star Wolf team, only he was a member since the beginning of Star Wolf. Leon Powalski was a thin chameleon.

"You are right about one thing, I am all muscle, so I can rip you up into pieces, you filthy lizard!" retorted Emory before Agatha came up to him and slapped him.

"Enough of this! We're supposed to be discussing about our war plans! Not about Star Wolf's efficiency!" shouted Agatha, "Now, what do you think we should do to Star Fox? As Wolf said, they probably aren't going to let Lylat fall. They're bound to strike back."

"I have an idea. As we had discussed before, we're going to kidnap Prime Minister Abercrombie, right?" explained Tyrone Wong, "But when we kidnap the prime minister, we should leave a message for General Pepper, who will talk about the message to Star Fox. I should say that we should make the message lead General Pepper in leading Star Fox in a wild goose chase."

"Good idea, only that's what I was going to say. Now, what is an ideal planet?" asked Agatha.

"Katina?" suggested Algy.

"No, we should lead them to a planet they're not familiar with. Anyone know?" asked Agatha.

"How about Eldard?" suggested Wolf, "And we should send not one, but _three_ superiors. But here's more. If one falls, then the other two can split up and lead Star Fox into deserted areas in the Lylat System. The Star Fox team is bound to split up, and therefore, they'll weaken their forces. The superiors can destroy the weakened teams."

"All right. So, who wants to volunteer?" asked Agatha.

"How about W…" suggested Algy when Agatha made up her mind.

"Perfect! Algy, you go and confront Star Fox in Eldard. And Girax and Emory, you be the ones to lure Star Fox away if Algy dies," ordered Agatha.

"What? Why am I supposed to die?" asked Algy.

"Because no one here likes you," replied Agatha before leaving the room, ending the meeting.

_

* * *

Location: Inside the Great Fox_

The six members of Star Fox ran down a hallway. This time, there were _two_ leaders. One of them was Fox McCloud. The other was Falco Lombardi. The other teammates were Slippy Toad, Krystal, and the new members: Bill Grey and Katt Monroe. As the former four members jumped into their Arwings (Slippy didn't land headfirst, which was a first), Bill jumped into his special white and dark green ship and Katt jumped into her white and pink ship.

"All right team. Do whatever it takes to save Prime Minister Abercrombie and defeat the enemy. Are you all ready?" Peppy asked through the intercom as the Star Fox members set up their ships, "Launch all ships!"

Then the six ships flew away from the Great Fox and to Eldard.

_

* * *

Location: Eldard_

Eldard was a planet of wildlife. As the Star Fox members flew over a field, Fox began checking his wing mates, only; he checked only his part of the Star Fox team, mainly because the Star Fox team was split into two groups.

"Krystal, Bill, tell me of your status," ordered Fox.

"I'm all right and set. But don't go crashing on me, understand?" asked Krystal, remembering that battle two years ago.

"Don't remind me," muttered Fox.

"Hey Fox, I'm all prepped to win," reported Bill.

"Slippy, Katt, how are your ships?" asked Falco.

"My Arwing is okay!" replied Slippy.

"I'm all right. Are you?" asked Katt.

"All right, let's rock and roll!" shouted Fox as the six ships split up.

Fox's Arwing flew over the fields, which looked empty. Suddenly, a grey enemy ship flew in front of him, shooting red lasers at him. Fox knew that this was the weakest ship used by Andross' Insurrection, but he knew this was to let his guard down. Fox just shot at the ship. Then two more ships appeared. Fox shot them down easily with his Hyper Lasers, which was used by all six Star Fox ships (although Bill's and Katt's were different colored). Then Slippy flew by, being chased by a ship shooting at his Arwing. Unfortunately, Slippy was clueless.

"Corneria to Slippy, you've got a bogey on your tail," warned Falco.

"Yikes! I'm in danger!" exclaimed Slippy.

"I'll help," said Fox when Falco came and shot down the enemy chasing Slippy.

"Slippy is part of _my_ part of the team," reminded Falco.

"Yeah, but do know we're in this together for now," said Fox as Slippy and Falco flew away.

"Fox, I'm detecting the brain patterns of the enemy to the west. That means you have to go over the sea," reported Krystal.

"All right," replied Fox as he flew over the sea.

Fox found himself fight some more weak ships, but he also fought enemy boats that shoot rapid purple lasers at him.

"Do a barrel roll!" said Peppy, but Fox was already doing that to deflect the purple lasers.

Meanwhile, Falco was shooting at the vessels with no luck, "Okay Peppy the Science Guy, what do I do here?"

"Were you insulting me?" asked Peppy.

"No, I was just kidding," replied Falco.

"Glad to hear that. Anyway, charged shots work best against those vessels," explained Peppy.

So, Fox and Falco shot charged shots at the vessels, sinking them. The other teammates helped out as well in the air. By the time Star Fox flew over land, the sea was practically empty of enemies. Then Bill saw something overhead.

"Fox! I think you've got company in the air! I think I'll need your help," reported Bill as the Xarviar appeared in front of Bill.

"A Xarviar!" exclaimed Fox as he flew towards Bill, "Shoot at the unarmored surface of the ship!"

So Bill shot lasers at the blue surface of the Xarviars that was shooting lasers at him. Then the Xarviar turned into its stealth mode.

"Bill, now it is indestructible. Wait for it to go back to its normal mode!" explained Fox.

"But what if it doesn't go back to its normal mode?" asked Bill.

"It's going to, trust me," replied Fox.

Soon, the Xarviar lost energy to be in stealth mode, so it commenced the battle in normal mode. Bill and Fox shot lasers at its weak surface, finally blowing it up.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Peppy.

"Detecting several other Xarviars ahead," reported ROB.

"Damn. And as if one Xarviar isn't enough," said Falco as three more Xarviars appeared.

Fox went after one Xarviar, Bill went after another, and Falco went after the last one. After shooting at the Xarviar a lot, the Xarviars blew up. Then Fox entered a canyon, where Krystal told him to go. In the canyon, turrets attached to the canyon walls shot at Fox, who barrel rolled, but his Arwing still received damage. Meanwhile, Krystal and Katt shot at the turrets, blowing them up. Soon, Fox got out of the canyon.

"Sorry Fox, I didn't know that canyon was a trap," apologized Krystal.

"It's okay. As long as I'm alive," said Fox.

"Fox! I think enemy robots are coming!" warned Slippy.

"Thanks for the bad news, Slip," muttered Fox as three enemy mini-robots with guns for arms appeared in front of Fox's Arwing, "Prepare to die, robot… Damn, I can't think of anything more to say."

So, Fox shot rapid lasers at a robot shooting energy balls at his Arwing. After getting hit by an energy ball, the enemy robot was destroyed. Meanwhile, Bill and Katt weakened the others before they were chased away by enemy ships. So, Fox just shot a Smart Bomb at the weakened robots, destroying them.

"Fox! The enemy is past those mountains," said Krystal.

So, the Star Fox team flew over the mountain range. After some fierce flying, they flew over the Eldard Ocean, where twenty Xarviars awaited them.

"Remember, they are more susceptible to Smart Bombs. FIRE!" shouted Peppy from the Great Fox.

So, Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Bill, and Katt all shot two Smart Bombs each at each Xarviar. There were four left after the explosion. Then Fox, Falco, Katt, and Bill shot Hyper Lasers at the remaining Xarviars.

"No wonder Andross' Losers resorted to kidnapping Prime Minister Abercrombie. They began to realize their forces sucked," remarked Falco as they fought more enemy vessels.

Then another Xarviar was sent to fight Star Fox. It began chasing Bill.

"Oh crap! This Xarviar is trying to take me down! I could use some help!" shouted Bill, whose ship was quickly weakening to the Xarviar's lasers.

So, Fox began shooting at the Xarviar's soft surface. Just then, the Xarviar shot an energy ball at Bill's ship.

"Fly out of the way now!" shouted Fox.

Bill suddenly swerved down just when the energy ball blew up in its seismic explosion where Bill was just seconds ago. Then Fox finished off the Xarviar.

"Looks like these guys still play dirty," remarked Katt.

While flying over the ocean, Star Fox continued shooting down enemies that proved of little resistance. Soon, there were no enemies at all.

"This is strange. It's like the enemy forces have given up right now," said Fox.

"Yeah, but I wish that's true," replied Slippy.

"Wait! Fox! I sense something that's going to appear right where you are! Get out of the way!" warned Krystal as Fox did a somersault.

At that instant, a large, cylindrical, brown ship materialized right where Fox was before somersaulting. Its wings were folded to make it look like it hiding something. Then two advanced Xarviars materialized besides the colossal ship. These Xarviars were heavily armored, leaving no weak spot exposed, but they were slower than the average Xarviar. Meanwhile, the pilot of the colossal ship began talking.

"Star Fox! Do you dare to fight me again?" Agly asked the Star Fox team.

"It's you!" exclaimed Fox, remembering that Xarviar that shot him down two years ago.

"I wish you were dead," said Algy, "But it looks like I get a second chance to kill you. DIE!"

"Fox! I've finished analyzing the enemy! But are you fighting the one that's not the Xarviar?" asked Slippy.

"That's the one," replied Fox.

"Okay then, here goes," said Slippy as Fox got an energy meter of Algy's ship on a screen in his Arwing.

"Let's go fry some monkeys," muttered Fox.

Suddenly, Algy's ship disappeared.

"What the… What happened?" exclaimed Bill.

"I wish I could answer, but I'm busy!" replied Fox as he flew out of the Xarviars' lasers' way while barrel rolling.

Fox tried shooting at the Xarviars, but they deflected the shots. Soon, they split up as Algy's ship rematerialized in front of Fox, only the ship's wings were open, revealing its four cannons. The cannons shot green energy balls at Fox, which he dodged the best he could, although one struck his Arwing.

"Shoot at the cannons!" shouted Peppy.

So Fox shot the area where the cannons were in the ship, damaging it, as shown on the energy meter given to him by Slippy. Soon, Algy's ship disappeared as the Xarviars fought him again. When Algy's ship rematerialized, Fox shot a bomb at the area where the cannons were, only the wings were still closed.

"Fool! You call yourself Star Fox?" asked Algy, "Let me show you the true ferocity of my ship!"

Then Algy's ship shot a beam at Fox's Arwing, or at least, it tried to. Algy saw in his systems that his ship was too damaged to release the beam.

"Damn!" shouted Algy before opening his wings again, shooting green energy balls at Fox's Arwing.

Suddenly, Falco flew to the scene and shot a Smart Bomb at the area where the cannons were, further damaging Algy's ship. Then Fox shot a charged shot at that area, shutting off Algy's ship completely.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Algy as his ship fell to the sea.

Then Algy remembered from physics class in his childhood that his ship was buoyant, so he wasn't dead, yet.

"Girax, Emory, take them down!" ordered Algy.

"No thanks," replied Girax.

"You're not worthy to Andross' Insurrection if you're defeated that quickly," said Emory.

"WHAT?" asked Algy.

Suddenly, the two Xarviars began flying away.

"WAIT!" shouted Algy.

Then, the two Xarviars shot two energy balls at Algy's ship, blowing it up, killing Algy in the process. During that time, the six Star Fox chased after the two Xarviars.

In space, the two Xarviars split up.

"All right. Falco, take your team and follow Girax's Xarviar. Krystal, Bill, and I will follow Emory. We have to capture them in order to find Prime Minister Abercrombie," ordered Fox.

"Roger," replied Falco as the team split up into two groups of three.

Then the two separate teams chased after their target Xarviars.

**

* * *

Character Analysis: Algy Sleezak**

_Age: 28_

_Species: Lemur_

Algy Sleezak has been wanted as a criminal for 14 years. As a result, he now has a hook for a right hand, a scar over his right eye, and a metal jaw. He joined Andross after getting the metal jaw and having his family killed by Cornerian soldiers looking for Algy. Out of the superiors of Andross' Insurrection, Algy is the most hated, which was why he was chosen to go on a suicide mission first.

NOTE: His half-brother was the lemur who drove the Meteo Crusher in the Meteo Asteroid Field. Although most people think Algy wants vengeance on Fox for his brother, he doesn't, for he never liked his half-brother anyway. In fact, he'd rather thank Fox if he wasn't an enemy of Andross.

NOTE: He wanted to be a member of Star Wolf. Unfortunately for Algy, Wolf chose Andrew Oikonny over Algy due to Oikonny being Andross' nephew. Obviously, Algy detested Andrew Oikonny due to jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3 Taking out the Pest

**Chapter 3 – Taking out the Pest**

Girax was flying his Xarviar to somewhere where only he, his army, and a few others knew about. He was practically surprised no one else knew. Not even the Cornerian Archival Scribes. But then, they would die before reaching his destination. He knew that using his Xarviar's systems, he was being chased by two Arwings and another ship.

"_Oh well, they'll die anyway_," thought Girax as he made his Xarviar fly at full speed, speeding away from Falco's team.

* * *

After some minutes of pursuit, Falco, Slippy, and Katt slowed their ship down due to the command of Peppy.

"Falco, I'm detecting enemy forces up ahead on the Great Fox's tracking system. Be careful. You don't know what surprises a superior of Andross' Insurrection can give," warned Peppy.

"Don't worry, gramps. We'll be fine," said Falco before turning off his VAC on Peppy.

Then the three ships split up. Falco encountered some more weak enemy ships, so he shot them down with Hyper Lasers. After that, he encountered even more weak enemy ships. And after that, more weak energy ships fought Falco's Arwing. Obviously, this troubled Falco.

"This is strange," remarked Falco.

"Detecting bio-weapons ahead," reported ROB.

Then, long worms appeared in front of Falco, making him wonder how they could survive in space. So, Falco shot at the worms' heads, destroying them. He did that with the other worms.

"This is pathetic. This is too easy!" said Falco.

"Wish that's the same for us," said Katt.

"Why?" asked Falco.

"Because the enemy is overwhelming us!" shouted Slippy.

"Dang! I got distracted!" said Falco before flying to where Slippy and Katt were.

Soon, Falco saw Slippy and Katt fighting a horde of enemy ships. So, Falco shot his last Smart Bomb at the enemy ships, destroying most of them. He, Slippy, and Katt destroyed the rest with their lasers.

"Jeez Slippy and Katt, couldn't you have thought of using Smart Bombs earlier?" asked Falco.

"We've run out," said Katt.

"Yeah, we used them all on the flagships," added Slippy.

"Flagships! All I saw were little enemy ships and worms," replied Falco.

"Look out!" shouted Katt as Falco looked at his right to see three more flagships.

So, Falco, Katt, and Slippy each flew to a flagship. Falco shot at the flagship with his Hyper Lasers recklessly, looking for no weak spot. Luckily, the flagship was weak to lasers anywhere, so soon, it blew up. The same thing happened to the flagship Katt went after. The one Slippy went after did not go down yet. In fact, it was shooting lasers at Slippy's Arwing, damaging it.

"Falco, Katt, help!" shouted Slippy.

"Slippy, I wonder how you survived to be in Star Fox for this long," muttered Falco as he and Katt shot down the last flagship.

"That flagship just got lucky!" retorted Slippy before they flew on to find Girax.

Falco and Katt shot down ships that got in their way. Slippy was working on his radar of the place in order to find Girax's location. Then they encountered four Xarviars.

"Xarviars! Katt, Slippy, help me take them down!" ordered Falco as the three flew to the three Xarviars.

They shot at the blue surfaces of the Xarviars. Three of them were destroyed this way. When Falco shot lasers at the blue surface of the last Xarviar, nothing happened.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Falco.

"I think that Xarviar's weak spot is different from the rest. Try shooting at other spots," suggested Peppy.

So Falco shot at the Xarviar's eye, eventually destroying it.

"Well, these Xarviars are as varied as ever," remarked Falco.

Suddenly, Katt was being chased by three more Xarviars.

"Aye-carumba. Why do you have to be chased by three?" asked Falco as he shot a lasers at the Xarviars, destroying two.

"Help Falco! This one won't leave me alone! And yes, I have tried all tactics of evasion!" shouted Katt.

"I don't think so," muttered Falco.

Suddenly, the Xarviar shot an energy ball to Katt's ship.

"Katt! Watch out!" shouted Falco.

The energy ball blew up as Katt barely got away. Unfortunately, her ship was too damaged to continue with Falco.

"Katt! You can't go on in that mess of a ship. Come back to the Great Fox!" ordered Peppy.

"Sorry Falco, but you're going to have to go on without me!" said Katt as she flew towards the Great Fox.

"Well, I won't have to put up with her anymore," muttered Falco.

Then some more flagships appeared and began shooting at Falco and Slippy. They shot down as many as they could, which was not a lot (7 out of 27).

"Hey Falco! I found where Girax is hiding! Follow me!" shouted Slippy as he flew ahead of Falco, making Falco have to follow Slippy.

"Wait! Slow down! Don't get reckless, or…" began Falco when he saw two Xarviars chasing Slippy, "Oh it's practically déjà vu."

So Falco shot more lasers at the two Xarviars, destroying them.

"Thanks Falco," replied Slippy as he began slowing down, "I think I found Girax's hideout, and I can't believe nobody found this yet."

"Why?" asked Falco before he set eyes on the base.

The base looked like the Sargasso Zone Hideout from two years ago, only it was larger and it was Cornerian property. There were turrets attached to the base, protecting it. In response to Falco and Slippy finding the base, multiples of ships flew out of the base as four larger ships went around the base and created a shield.

"All right Peppy, what do you make of this?" asked Falco.

"Well, you have to destroy the base's turrets and the ships that created the shield in order to gain access," replied Peppy.

"That's easier said than done. All right Slippy, let's blast some ships," said Falco as he and Slippy began flying around, shooting down enemy ships.

Falco flew around, shooting down enemies, when he saw a slightly larger ship. He shot two charged shots at it, destroying it.

"All right Falco, you destroyed one of the four targets!" said Peppy.

Meanwhile, Slippy was being chased by more enemies. He tried flying around the base in hopes of sending the enemies away. The enemy ships kept blasting with their lasers, and while most of them missed, they managed to get some shots in. The lasers that missed were the ones that destroyed the base's turrets. When Falco finally came to save Slippy from his enemies, all of the base's turrets were destroyed.

"Well, that was fast, I never thought that the progress of destroying the turrets would go that quickly," commented Peppy.

"We destroyed the turrets?" asked Slippy.

"Yes, you did. Now take out the ships generating the shield," ordered Peppy.

So while Falco figured out what happened, Slippy went to a shield generating ship and shot it down while Falco did the same with the last two.

"All right. Slippy, you say that Girax is in there, right?" asked Falco.

"That's right!" replied Slippy.

"Then I'm going in," Falco said as he landed his Arwing in the base.

After shutting down his Arwing in a spot with oxygen, Falco exited from the cockpit, holding a blaster. He looked at his handheld radar. He noticed that the first floor was empty. He also noticed that the first floor was the top floor.

"Slippy," Falco said to Slippy through his handheld VAC, "Where is Girax?"

"He is at the lowest level of the base. That's where you are, right?" reported Slippy.

"Just the opposite Slip, just the opposite," replied Falco before turning off the VAC.

Then he walked to an elevator. Before he could enter it, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to face two enemy soldiers with machine guns.

"Freeze, intruder! Put down your weapon and put your hands onto your head!" ordered a soldier.

"Why? I don't like playing fair," replied Falco as he shot blaster shots at the two soldiers in the head, killing them, "They're too easy."

After picking up their machine guns, Falco decided the stairs were a safer way of exploring the base. In the basement, Falco spotted some more soldiers in a group. So, he threw a Grenade in the middle of the group. Before they could get an idea of what's going on, Falco detonated the Grenade, killing the soldiers. Then he jumped down from the stairs and used the machine gun to kill the rest. Then he approached a door and used a charged shot from the blaster to blast it open.

Inside, he faced soldiers with more machine guns. Falco dodged by doing back flips or cartwheels. At the same time, he was charging up his blaster. Before the enemies could shoot again, Falco shot the charged shot at the soldiers, killing most of them. Then Falco killed the rest with his machine gun.

Then Falco entered the next room. Falco saw a sniper up above, aiming his sniper rifle around for something. Falco shot him down with the machine gun, and like he expected, the sniper fell to the floor. Falco then picked up the sniper rifle. Then he used the sniper rifle to pick off the rest of the snipers in the area. Then he went to a crate full of different weapons. He assumed the enemy soldiers just got this and were about to use the weapons when Falco arrived. He picked up some weapons and Smart Bombs for Arwings and went on to the next basement floor.

In here, the soldiers were in robots, shooting lasers at Falco.

"Dang, these goons don't like giving up, do they?" Falco said as he shot missiles with his Homing Missile Launcher, destroying some of the robots.

He finished off the rest of them with his grenade launcher. Then he went to the bottom floor. In here, he saw Girax, who was holding a gatling gun.

"Hello Lombardi. It's nice meeting you again, although this will be our last visit with each other," Girax said as more soldiers appeared behind Girax, their weapons pointed at Falco.

"All right, Green, where's the prime minister?" asked Falco.

"Oh, you're still caring about that? I thought that you just wanted to go exterminate superiors for fun. Anyway, I'm sorry to say, but you fell for a wild goose chase," taunted Girax.

"Well, then I'll make this visit worthy!" shouted Falco as he pointed his grenade launcher and Girax and his army.

Just then, he heard footsteps _behind_ him. Falco turned around to see more enemy soldiers. Just then, a bullet whizzed past his head by three centimeters before it struck a wall.

"_I wish it hit a soldier or two_," thought Falco as he turned around to see that Girax fired the shot.

"Damn, you're just too… I don't know, elastic," remarked Girax.

"What's that supposed to mean, crocodile breath?" asked Falco with his grenade launcher pointed at Girax.

"Why won't you just face it? You're cornered by my most skilled soldiers. Why won't you just give in?" asked Girax.

At that moment, there was an explosion behind Falco. He turned around to see all of the soldiers behind him were killed by the explosion. Then he saw Katt coming with a grenade launcher.

"Katt! I thought you were in the Great Fox!" exclaimed Falco while looking at Girax at the same time.

"I borrowed an Arwing and flew to where you were, just to make sure you don't get yourself into deep trouble. I guess I was a little late," explained Katt.

"Don't make me feel worse," replied Falco.

Just then Girax was getting ready to shoot with his gatling gun at Falco. Suddenly, Falco shot a grenade with his grenade launcher at Girax and his army, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, he saw that his grenade missed, for it hit the ceiling.

"Nice hit," remarked Girax as he shot with his Gatling gun, only to see he used up all of his bullets, "Damn, you just got lucky. Soldiers, take care of them while I get things ready."

Then as Girax began walking away from Falco and Katt, his army began shooting their weapons at Falco and Katt. Seeing that they were being overwhelmed by the enemy, they hid behind a pillar to avoid getting hit.

"Any ideas?" asked Katt.

"I've got one," replied Falco as he took out something he found in the crate of weapons, a time bomb. He set it up and threw it at the army, "RUN!"

As Falco and Katt ran away, the army opened fire again. As Falco and Katt reached the next floor, they shut the door on the enemy.

"How much longer until the time bomb explodes?" asked Katt.

"I don't know. I didn't pay attention to that crap," replied Falco.

Then they continued running. Luckily, they didn't encounter any enemy soldiers. Then Falco and Katt jumped into their Arwings and flew away just when the time bomb blew up, blowing up the base.

"Yes! We did it!" said Falco.

"Detecting: Girax is still alive. Also detecting a weapon from the remains of the base," reported ROB.

When the smoke cleared, they saw nothing. They just saw debris of the base.

"Now you will see never to underestimate me!" shouted Girax.

"What do you mean? And you're supposed to be dead!" shouted Falco.

"Not exactly!"

Then Girax's Xarviar began attracting the base's debris using a strong magnetic field after turning into something like a robot head. And using the debris and the Xarviar's power, a huge robot was made.

"How is that possible?" asked Falco.

"I won't bother you with the details. All you'll ever get to learn is how to DIE!" shouted Girax as the robot shot plasma shots at Falco, Slippy, and Katt, who dodged them all.

"Falco! I got you the boss' energy meter!" shouted Slippy as Falco got the robot's energy meter on a screen in his Arwing.

"All right. Here goes!" shouted Falco as he shot lasers at the robot's head, doing some damage, as shown on his energy meter.

"I'll the rest of your life miserable until you die!" shouted Girax.

"Uh, that's kind of repetitive," remarked Katt.

"Don't backtalk me about grammar!" shouted Girax as he shot plasma shots at Katt's Arwing, damaging it a bit.

"Damn! I don't want to retire twice!" shouted Katt.

"Don't worry Katt, he's going to die," replied Falco as he shot more lasers at the robot's head.

Then the robot withdrew its head and its shoulder guards faced Falco. Then the shoulder guards began charging up energy.

"Uh, Falco, I don't think that's a good thing," said Slippy.

"ROB, what's going on?" asked Peppy.

"Detecting high energy mass," reported ROB.

"Damn, not again," said Falco.

The robot shot a large beam, which completely missed.

"Crud! I should work on my aiming," muttered Girax.

As the robot went back to its normal form, Girax saw Falco shooting bombs from the base at the robot head with Katt, and Slippy shooting lasers.

"NO!" shouted Girax.

"So long, pest," said Falco.

Then the Xarviar blew up as the headless robot just floated there in space.

"Two Andross' Dorks down, and some number more to go," said Falco.

"Well, at least it's better than nothing," replied Katt.

"But we didn't save Prime Minister Abercrombie yet!" said Slippy.

"Maybe Fox did," said Falco as they began flying to the Great Fox.

_

* * *

Inside the Great Fox_

After landing, Peppy walked up to Falco.

"Falco, you've got a message from Fox's team. Listen to this," Peppy said as he turned on his handheld VAC to make Fox's message play.

"Falco. I've learned that the Cornerian Defense Satellite is manipulated to crash into Corneria. We will need your help once we're done," explained Fox through the VAC.

"All right, we're going to the Cornerian Defense Satellite," said Falco.

**

* * *

Character Analysis: Girax Green:**

_Age: 23_

_Species: Crocodile_

He is the youngest superior of Andross' Insurrection. At first, he wasn't even Andross' servant. When he was 18, his brother was killed by Andross' forces, so he set out for revenge. He got defeated and got amnesia. When he recovered, he met Andross, who was just revived after the Titanian conflict. Andross took advantage of Girax's loss of memory, so he joined Andross' forces. He proved to be very useful to Andross, that he later became a superior of Andross' Insurrection. He usually goes around with a black baseball cap of his favorite team, and the hat is the only remnant from Girax's past life, which shows that Girax could have recovered from his loss of memory if it wasn't for him being killed by Falco, Slippy, and Katt.


	4. Chapter 4 Deep Freeze

**Chapter 4 – Deep Freeze**

_Location: Antronica_

While Falco's team chased after Girax in the space zone, Fox, Krystal, and Bill chased after Emory's Xarviar to the snowy planet, Antronica.

"I don't like the looks of this planet. Reminds me of Fichina, hell frozen all over," remarked Fox as the three flew on, "Krystal, where is Emory?"

"I'm detecting his brain patterns a little to the north," replied Krystal after the ships entered the planet.

"Let's get on with it!" shouted Bill.

Soon, the three Arwings made it to Emory's base, which looked something like the Cornerian base from Fortuna. Fox noticed that the base was heavily protected with security, like gates and towers with enemy ships.

"Alright, Bill and Krystal, try to find out how to disable the security and…" began Fox when suddenly, he found himself crashing onto the ground, "Ahhhh! What happened?"

As Fox looked around, he saw that the towers had guns. They were shooting at Krystal and Bill, who dodged the shots.

"ROB, what do you make of this?" Fox asked through his VAC.

"The towers are for the security. If all eight of them are destroyed, then the security of the base will be disabled," explained ROB.

"Fox, what is your situation right now?" Peppy asked through the VAC.

"Can you send down a Landmaster? I got shot down, and please don't land the Landmaster far away from me or right on top of me," said Fox.

"Sure thing, but this will take a while. Do you have any warm clothing?" asked Peppy.

"Yep. Let me guess, I have to take care of things on foot first, right?" asked Fox, finding his blaster.

"Yes, so get going," said Peppy.

"_Damn it, I hate going on foot,"_ thought Fox as he got prepared to leave the damaged Arwing.

After putting on some warm clothing, Fox walked around with his blaster. He was looking for more enemies that could supply Fox with more useful weapons, just in case his teammates were in trouble. He walked up to a security tower. Hiding behind a rock, Fox shot a fully charged Blaster shot at the tower, doing nothing.

"Damn it. It's not working!" shouted Fox.

Just then, he saw three soldiers walking towards him. Two had machine guns, and the other had a homing missile launcher. _Perfect._

"Hold it right there!" shouted a soldier.

Fox shot blaster shots at the soldiers, killing them.

"Really, I was expecting more of a challenge," muttered Fox as he walked up to the soldiers' corpses.

"Watch out, Fox!" shouted Bill.

Fox broke into a run just as a large laser landed at the spot where Fox was seconds ago. Then the laser coming from the security tower followed Fox. Then Fox picked up the Homing Missile launcher and hid behind another rock. The laser vaporized the rock into smithereens.

"Dang. Krystal, Bill, find a way to make that tower to stop shooting at me," ordered Fox as he ran into a forest, the laser burning the trees easily.

"I wish we could help, but we've got our own problems!" replied Krystal as she was being chased by three enemy ships.

Just then, Bill came and shot down the enemy ships. Then he began blasting the security tower that was shooting at Fox, eventually destroying it.

"Thanks Bill, but I was going to destroy it," thanked Fox as he looked at his handheld radar to look for another target.

"No way! I can't shake them! Unbelievable!" shouted Krystal as she was again chased by more enemy ships.

So, Fox ran out of the forest and shot a missile at the enemies chasing Krystal, saving her.

"I thought I was done for. Thanks Fox," thanked Krystal.

"Hey! I helped you out the first time!" shouted Bill.

"Oh yeah, thanks," replied Krystal.

"_Could it be that Bill has a crush on Krystal? Nah, her heart is definitely with me, I think_," thought Fox before three lasers were shot right past Fox's head, "_Thank goodness for the enemy's poor aiming."_

Fox turned around and shot a missile at the enemy soldiers. But they weren't shooting at Fox. He turned around to see a one-eyed robot with a blaster for an arm. It kept shooting at Fox. He wasted it by using two more missiles, wasting his own missiles.

"I wish they would stop making me waste missiles before using them on the security towers," muttered Fox as he looked in the soldiers' corpses, finding only blasters.

Then Fox walked around a bit more until he found a security tower ahead. He shot it with a missile, destroying it.

"Two down, six more to go," said Fox.

"Fox. I've finished the preparations for the Landmaster. Here goes," Peppy said.

Then the Great Fox shot a blue beam at the Antronican surface. In the blue beam, the Landmaster was created. Unfortunately, it was right next to Fox's Arwing, and Fox was far away from it.

"Peppy, I told you to make it not go far away from me!" shouted Fox.

"But isn't that where you are?" asked Peppy.

"If you haven't realized, I'm in enemy territory, and I can't afford to be a sitting duck. You could have used the Great Fox's transmitting system's targeting, for there are no enemies in the area so far," explained Fox.

"You know, you could go to the Landmaster if there are no more enemies," retorted Peppy.

At that moment, Fox heard an explosion around the area where his Arwing was.

"Don't count on it," replied Fox.

"All right, I'll send you another one, and I'll send an Arwing to you later, seeing that they destroyed that," replied Peppy.

"And please use the transmitting system's targeting," added Fox before shutting down his handheld VAC.

Then he looked for another tower. Most of them could be accessed by Landmaster. But then, he found himself fighting more robots. So, he shot bullets from his machine guns at them to destroy them. Then he found more robots with rockets chasing him. Using his weapons, he saw that they won't affect the robots. So Fox ran away from them while fending them off with missiles.

Soon, he ran out of missiles, so he just ran for it just when he crashed into a security tower.

"_Great. I always run into security towers just when I run out of missiles,_" thought Fox as he saw that the robots surrounded him, so he put down his weapons and put his hands on his head, "_Krystal, I know you can read my mind. So get over here and save my butt right now!"_

Before Krystal could come and save Fox, a blue beam was shot from the Great Fox and a Landmaster crushed the robots.

"Great job, Peppy," Fox said through the handheld VAC before jumping into the Landmaster, "Let's get blasting."

So after setting up the Landmaster, Fox aimed the turret above him and destroyed the security tower. Then he drove the Landmaster toward the slope where the next security towers were on top of.

"Use the boost to get up the slope," ordered Peppy.

"I've used the Landmaster for about 11 years now. You don't think I know?" asked Fox as he boosted up the slope easily.

Then he used the Landmaster to waste the next two security towers with the laser. To get to the next one, Fox had to go over a crevice.

"Try hovering," suggested Peppy.

So, Fox made the Landmaster hover over the crevice and destroyed the security tower. He also destroyed the enemies easily with lasers or running them over. Then he neared a security tower, but he had to cross an icy lake, and he saw that the ice was thin.

"Fox, the Landmaster can't drive over that lake. You'll drown!" warned Peppy.

So, Fox exited the Landmaster. Then he ran to where he killed a soldier by running him over. Luckily, he was carrying a missile launcher. He saw that it had six missiles left.

"_Good enough,_" thought Fox as he ran across the icy lake with easy.

Then he used the missile launcher to destroy the security tower. Then he ran back to his Landmaster and set it up again. Just then, a large ship came and began shooting lasers.

"Do a barrel roll!" shouted Peppy.

So, Fox barrel rolled out of the lasers' way. Then he shot down the ship. Then he began searching for the last security tower.

"Fox! Be careful! I sense something coming up ahead that can destroy the Landmaster!" warned Krystal.

"I'm always careful," replied Fox.

"No you're not," retorted Bill.

"Shut up," retorted Fox.

"Only if you shut up," replied Bill.

Just then, a laser was shot at the Landmaster, completely disabling its systems.

"Oh what now?" asked Fox?

"Fox! The last security tower is in a pit. You didn't see it as it shot a laser at you," explained Peppy.

"Can't say I didn't tell you you're not careful," said Bill.

"Just great," muttered Fox as he exited the Landmaster just before another laser was shot at it, destroying it.

Then he shot a missile at the last security tower, disabling the base's security. Then Fox ran to the base, which was not very far away. Plus, he got to shoot down more soldiers with weapons, although none of them had missile launchers.

Soon, he arrived at the base. Using his blaster, he blasted open the door. Inside, he fought more robots from outside. He kept using his missile launcher to destroy them. When he ran out of missiles, he used his machine gun, which was half as effective as the missile launcher. When he saw more robots, he used a Grenade to destroy them all. Then he ran around the base with his machine gun raised, looking at his handheld radar for Emory.

Soon, he arrived at a large room with more soldiers. He killed them all with two Grenades. Then he saw something in the room. He walked up to a table and looked at the holograms. He saw Agatha saying, "Emory, take care of Star Fox. Use your weapon. Meanwhile, our army is going to attack the Cornerian Defense Satellite to manipulate it. Then it'll be sent on a crash course to Corneria. This will be a step forward in making the inhabitants of Lylat give in to our demands."

"This will be something useful," said Fox as he took the hologram file and pocketed it.

Then Fox made the message in his handheld VAC before sending it to Great Fox. It would later be heard by Falco to make his team help out in the Cornerian Defense Satellite.

"Ah, McCloud, it's good to see you," said a voice from behind.

Fox turned around to see Emory. He used his machine gun, but saw that he ran out of bullets. Before he could use his blaster, Emory punched him in the face, immediately knocking Fox out.

* * *

When Fox woke up, he noticed that he was unarmed. Then he saw Emory, who threw him into icy water. Fox tried to swim to land, only Emory was shooting with his machine gun, so Fox was forced to stay underwater, but then he began losing oxygen and heat. Soon, Emory stopped attacking, assuming Fox died. As Emory went back into the base, Fox went back to the surface, but saw that the surface had frozen over, so he was trapped.

Just then, Bill came in his ship and shot lasers at the ice, freeing Fox, who was unconscious. Bill landed his ship floating in the icy pool and picked up Fox and put him in the ship.

"He's suffering from hypothermia," Bill reported to Krystal.

"Take him to the medical bay in the Great Fox!" ordered Krystal.

"But that's one or two light years away!" shouted Bill.

"Yes, but still," replied Krystal as Bill used a medical tool to heat up Fox and his clothes quickly.

Then Bill flew away in his ship with Fox in the cockpit. He began flying off at full speed.

* * *

In Antronica, Krystal saw Emory's weapon. It was a large wheel with a robot on it.

"I see I've effectively weakened Star Fox. Prepare to die!" shouted Emory as the robot began shooting lasers at Krystal's Arwing.

"Peppy! What do I do here?" asked Krystal.

"Where is Fox?" asked Peppy.

"He's coming to the Great Fox!" replied Krystal, "Bill will explain later. Just how do I defeat this machine?"

"Shoot at the hub of the wheel!" ordered Peppy, "But first, you'll need a Landmaster. It can withstand more hits than the Arwing, and it can be more powerful!"

"But I'm horrible in a Landmaster!" replied Krystal.

"Just do the best you can!" replied Peppy.

Then the Great Fox shot a blue beam in front of Krystal's Arwing (that landed). Then Krystal (in warm clothes) jumped into the Landmaster.

"So, what makes you so special to fight me?" asked Emory as he set the robot in full speed, making the wheel roll quickly.

As Krystal did a barrel roll, the robot went past where Krystal was, but it crushed Krystal's Arwing. Then Krystal tried shooting at the wheel, but the wheel, as well as most of the robot, was heavily armored. Krystal kept shooting, but nothing happened. Then the hub of the wheel was shown to her. Krystal shot at the hub, and no effect was shown.

"This isn't working!" said Krystal.

"Just keep shooting!" ordered Peppy.

"Why won't you just give in? You obviously can't defeat me!" shouted Emory as his robot continued shooting lasers at Krystal.

One hit Krystal's Landmaster, damaging it.

"Krystal, are you all right?" asked Peppy.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," muttered Krystal as she continued shooting at the hub of Emory's robot's wheel.

"You think that can do something? Well, think again!" said Emory as he shot more lasers at the Landmaster.

Just then, the hub of the wheel gave away as it began rolling uncontrollably. This uncontrolled movement of the wheel made Emory's robot fly off, making it crash into icy water. Meanwhile, Krystal got out of her Landmaster to chase after Emory in hopes of finishing him off. Luckily, she just got out of the Landmaster right before the wheel ran over her Landmaster.

"No! I can't believe this is happening!" shouted Emory.

So, he did the unthinkable. He exited his robot through a door and tried swimming to the surface. Just when he reached the surface, he saw that he was trapped by ice. Then Krystal came with a homing missile launcher she just picked up. She pointed the missile launcher at Emory.

"This is for Fox," said Krystal before shooting a missile at Emory.

What followed was a pretty gruesome explosion. Fire, ice shards, blood, and maybe some flesh were sent flying around the area.

"Ugh! This is a messy way to die," remarked Krystal as she walked around, waiting, "Well Peppy, where is the Arwing?"

"Oh, you're done? All right, here goes," replied Peppy.

Then a blue beam was shot next to Krystal. An Arwing materialized where the blue beam was.

"Thanks Peppy," thanked Krystal as she hopped into the Arwing and flew away from the planet, knowing that Prime Minister Abercrombie was not in Antronica, for she read Emory's mind.

"_Hold in there, Fox,_" thought Krystal as she flew towards where the Great Fox was on her radar of Lylat System.

* * *

In the Great Fox, Fox woke up, wearing medical clothes. Then ROB arrived with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Drink this. It'll refresh your health," said ROB as Fox took the cup and drank from it.

"Where's Bill and Krystal?" asked Fox, not asking where he was, for he's been here several times.

"I'm here," replied Bill as he arrived, "You okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?" asked Fox before sneezing and coughing a few times.

"Here is your medicine for your cold," said ROB as he gave Fox a pill.

"Well, Emory threw you into some cold water, and Krystal told me about your situation after sensing you were in there, so I saved you. That pill should heal you quickly. ROB himself made it," explained Bill.

"Where's Krystal?" asked Fox.

"She's either in Antronica or on the way," replied Bill.

"All right, I'm going back," said Fox as he walked away from his bed.

"What? Where?" asked Bill.

"To Antronica, of course," replied Fox.

"But what is the use?"

"I don't know, but Krystal might be in trouble!" replied Fox as he went to his Great Fox room to change into his normal clothes.

Then Peppy came as Fox was ready to go.

"Fox! Where do you think you're going?" asked Peppy.

"To Antronica," replied Fox.

"But Krystal is already coming back to the Great Fox. She defeated Emory," explained Peppy.

"All right, and what about Prime Minister Abercrombie?" asked Fox.

"He's not in Antronica," replied Peppy.

"Now are you not going to go?" asked Bill.

"Actually, Fox, you _do_ need to go to…" began Peppy.

"I know, to the Cornerian Defense Satellite. Is Falco's team here?" asked Fox.

"They're in the Great Fox," replied Peppy, "All we need now is Krystal."

"I'm already here," said Krystal as she arrived.

"Krystal! You all right?" asked Fox.

"I should be asking that," replied Krystal.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, and defeating Emory," thanked Fox.

"Well, so what are we waiting for?" asked Krystal, "Let's get ready for the next mission!"

"All right. Peppy, gather the rest of the team. We will need the full team of six for this," ordered Fox.

**

* * *

Character Analysis: Emory Sunders:**

_Age: 31_

_Species: Lion_

Emory Sunders is the strongest superior of Andross' Insurrection, but he is also the dumbest, which was why he attempted to escape the icy water by trying to swim away. Not much is known about his life, except that he is the second most hated superior and the most feared, for even his voice can terrorize people.


	5. Chapter 5 Incoming and Out of Control

**Chapter 5 - Incoming and Out of Control**

The Cornerian Defense Satellite was colossus of a satellite. It looked like a rupee, only its sides were uneven with each other. There were Cornerian ships flying around, guarding the satellite, as well as repairing the satellite if it was needed. This is where the forces of Andross' Insurrection struck.

The four Arwings and the two custom ships belonging to Bill and Katt were flying towards the satellite, which was already flying towards Corneria.

"Peppy, what do we have to do here?" asked Fox through the VAC.

"ROB will fill you in with your objectives," replied Peppy.

"Around the satellite, there are seven towers with red orbs. They are the towers that manipulated the satellite into making its crash course to Corneria. You must destroy them in order to stop the satellite," explained ROB.

"Did you hear that team? We have to take down these towers!" said Fox.

Then the six ships flew to the top of the satellite, where there was a raging battle between the enemy, the Cornerian ships, some buildings, and the seven towers. Then the six ships split up.

"Remember, you have to destroy the seven towers in time. Otherwise, Corneria is doomed to destruction!" warned Peppy.

Fox flew around, shooting down the purple and white ships that were the enemy ships. Then he looked at his radar and found a tower. He shot lasers at the red orb in the tower, eventually destroying it.

"One target down!" reported Fox.

"Fox, I can't get this creep away from me!" shouted Slippy, who was being chased by a ship.

However, Falco came and blasted the ship chasing Slippy. Just then, four more ships began chasing Falco. Falco tried doing a somersault, but as he did so, four other ships began chasing Falco.

"Oh no, this isn't good," said Falco as he tried barrel rolling, but the enemy ships kept on shooting.

Then Fox came and blasted the ships chasing Falco.

"Thanks Fox. It looks like I owe you one," thanked Falco.

Meanwhile, Krystal and Katt were taking down enemies like a team. Then Katt destroyed a targeted tower.

"I destroyed a target," reported Katt.

Just then, Katt was being chased by more ships. Krystal shot them down.

"Thanks, I guess you're not bad after all," thanked Katt as she flew away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Krystal as she destroyed another targeted tower.

Meanwhile, Bill went to where there were a lot of ships. He shot a smart bomb at them, destroying them all. Then he spotted another tower, so he shot at the red orb and destroyed it.

"Three targets to go," reported Bill.

Then Slippy tried to take down a ship.

"I want to destroy a ship!" said Slippy as he tried shooting down the ship, but as he shot it down, he saw it was a Cornerian ship, "Oops!"

Just then, he nearly crashed into a tower with a red orb. Just as Slippy flew past, Falco shot at the red orb and destroyed it. Then Slippy tried shooting at whatever he could shoot, and he found another tower.

"Okay, I'm going to take down this tower!" shouted Slippy as he flew towards the enemy.

Just then, he crashed into an enemy ship, damaging his Arwing, being sent out of the way.

"Hey! Why did you have to get in my way?" asked Slippy before turning around and taking the ship down.

Then he looked at the tower he was going to destroy, but he saw Fox already destroyed it.

"That target was mine!" shouted Slippy.

"All right. There's one target to go, but I don't spot it on my radar," reported Falco, "So where is the dumb tower?"

"ROB, find the last target," ordered Fox.

"The last tower is located at the bottom of the tower," reported ROB.

"All right, I'll get it," said Fox as he left to the bottom of the satellite.

Just then, Falco flew behind him and blasted the ships following Fox.

"Hey Fox! You had enemies behind you, so I saved you," said Falco.

"Oh, thanks," replied Fox as he continued flying.

Then he flew to the bottom, where there were more ships. He shot them down easily before destroying the last tower sticking out of the satellite.

"All right, now we just have to take down the enemy ships!" shouted Fox as he began flying towards the top of the satellite before he saw something.

He saw six ships flying towards the satellite. He recognized the shape, or at least, he thought ships' shape was familiar, but he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"_No, it can't be. They're dead,"_ thought Fox.

Then one of the ships sped towards Fox and began shooting double red lasers at Fox, who flew out of the way of most of the lasers.

"Wolf! I thought you would have survived," muttered Fox.

"Do you think that Andross' Insurrection would let you off that easily?" asked Wolf as his other teammates began to come.

"Now it's time for you to fall to our wrath," drawled Leon Powalski, speeding his Wolfen towards the top of the satellite, looking for Falco.

"Now we will have victory without interference," drawled Panther Coroso, flying around to look for Krystal.

Then a new member of Star Wolf began talking.

"Your reign of rescuing, as well as your lives, will end here!" shouted Will E. Coon, the new raccoon member of Star Wolf.

"We will rip you all apart into pieces," growled Drake Ursa, the new bear member of Star Wolf.

"I'm hungry for your PAIN!" shouted Vickie Rosemary, the new wolf member of Star Wolf who was also Wolf's girlfriend.

"All right. Will, Drake, and Vickie, look for a target who you can take down!" ordered Wolf as he kept chasing Fox on top of the satellite, shooting at him.

So Will chased after Bill, Drake chased after Katt, and Vickie chased after Slippy.

"Yikes! I never thought that I'd be chased after another Star Wolf member in my life!" shouted Slippy as he tried his best to steer away from Vickie.

"That's because you don't belong here, nerd!" shouted Vickie.

"I'm not a nerd!" retorted Slippy, "Well, maybe a little."

"Help Fox! I can't get this creep off of me!" shouted Krystal, who was being chased by Panther.

So Fox flew to Krystal and Panther. Then he shot at Panther's Wolfen.

"Krystal, it doesn't have to be this way. If you dump McCloud and join me, as well as Star Wolf, you'll have the best life ever," said Panther as he flew away from Fox's range of fire.

"Just ignore him, Krystal. He never had a girlfriend in his life," said Fox.

"I know, and that's why I think he's a creep," replied Krystal.

Meanwhile, Falco managed to chase after Leon for a moment. He shot a charged shot at Leon's Wolfen, damaging it. Just then, Leon did a somersault and began shooting at Falco. Then Falco flew behind a building. When Leon went to look for him, Falco flew over the building and out of Leon's sight.

"Drat, that birdbrain flew away," muttered Leon.

Drake already damaged Katt's ship enough to make it look too battered by Katt's standards, which wasn't that bad.

"I'll teach you to mess up my ship!" shouted Katt as she turned around and began flying towards Drake while shooting.

"Oh, you like to play games? I don't like games, but I think I like you," said Drake.

"Hands off of Katt!" shouted Falco.

Meanwhile, Drake was flying towards Katt who was flying towards him. When they were about to crash into each other, Drake flew out of the way. Then Katt began chasing Drake while shooting charged shots at Drake. Then Drake did a U-Turn to attempt an escape, but he accidentally crashed into Katt's ship before crashing into a building, disabling his Wolfen, which was seriously battered.

"Damn it! How could I lose to this… girl!" asked Drake.

"Watch your mouth, you scumbag," replied Katt.

Slippy was not faring very well to Vickie. Fox decided to help Slippy by chasing Vickie.

"Oh, so, you want a two-on-one, eh? Take this!" shouted Vickie.

Fox shot a charged shot at Vickie, but she did a barrel roll to deflect the charged shot. Then Fox shot some lasers. Vickie did a somersault, making the lasers make contact with Slippy's Arwing.

"Hey Fox! I'm not an enemy!" shouted Slippy.

"Do you think I shot at you on purpose?" asked Fox as he was being chased by both Vickie and Wolf.

"Let's take him down together," shouted Wolf.

"It'll be a pleasure," replied Vickie as both Wolfens began chasing Fox.

Then Slippy did a U-turn and shot lasers at Vickie's Wolfen, sending her away from Fox.

"You nerd of a toad! I'll kill you!" shouted Vickie.

Meanwhile, Wolf continued shooting at Fox. Some of the shots made contact with Fox, but then he did a somersault and began shooting at Wolf.

"You think that will work? Think again!" shouted Wolf as he adjusted his Wolfen, speeding away from Fox.

Then the Wolfen turned around and shot stronger lasers at Fox. One laser lobbed Fox's Arwing's wing off.

"Damn it!" shouted Fox as he tried to keep flying and shooting down Wolf.

Meanwhile, Falco found Leon and began shooting at him. Just then, Leon did a somersault and began shooting at Falco.

"Now you will face the wrath of the Great Leon!" shouted Leon, looking at Falco's Arwing.

"Hey Not-so-Great Leon, look away from me and you'll see metal coming right towards you," said Falco.

Leon looked ahead of him and saw Vickie's Wolfen.

"Ahh! I have to get away!" shouted Leon as he tried to steer his Wolfen away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Vickie as she tried to steer away.

Instead, their Wolfens crashed into each other as both Wolfens were disabled.

"Bah! I'm foiled again!" exclaimed Leon.

"Oh shut up. You did it yourself, you idiot!" retorted Vickie.

"Shut up and just look out for your face!" retorted Leon.

"It's ruined because of you!" shouted Vickie.

Meanwhile, Panther decided to make chasing Krystal easier, and that's if he takes care of Fox first. He saw that Wolf already weakened him down. Panther began charging up a shot to use on Fox. Meanwhile, Wolf was enjoying this moment.

"You're too easy! I can take you down in my sleep!" taunted Wolf.

Then Wolf shot a charged shot that was meant for Fox, but then, Panther flew in the way to release his charged shot, so it was Panther's Wolfen that was damaged, so Panther was sent flying away.

"You fool! You should know better than flying in my way when I'm going to kill my prey!" shouted Wolf.

Then Fox used the distraction to do a somersault. Fox shot lasers at Wolf's Wolfen, lobbing two of Wolf's Wolfen's four wings off. That was enough for Wolf's disabled Wolfen crashing onto the satellite.

"Drat! I was defeated by Fox again!" shouted Wolf as he punched the Wolfen's systems in rage, almost electrifying himself.

Meanwhile, Bill was chasing Will's Wolfen, shooting at him.

"The situation would be just the opposite if Star Fox hadn't got lucky against Star Wolf!" shouted Will before turning his Wolfen around and shooting at Bill, who was shooting at Will at the same time.

Then Bill used the boost to fly towards Will. But Will knew what he was expected to do, so he flew away from Bill and began chasing him while shooting at the same time after some flying.

"Oh crap. I can't believe I got myself into this position!" exclaimed Bill, who was trying to evade Will's shots.

Then Falco flew to the scene and began shooting at Will's Wolfen.

"What are you doing!" Will asked Falco.

"Let's just say I want this battle to end quickly," replied Falco.

Then Will turned his ship around and began shooting at Falco when Bill shot a charged shot at Will's Wolfen, shooting it down and disabling it.

"Damn! I knew being in Wolf's team is a horrible idea," muttered Will.

"I heard that!" Wolf said through the VAC, "You left your VAC on."

At that time, Krystal shot Panther's Wolfen down, disabling it.

"No! Nothing is working out!" exclaimed Panther.

* * *

Before leaving, Fox decided to do some interrogation. 

"All right, Wolf, where is Prime Minister Abercrombie?" asked Fox.

"Why do you think we would tell you?" asked Wolf.

"I asked first, so answer!" replied Fox.

"Oh, so, you want to know? Will, tell him. I think you know more than we do," ordered Wolf.

"What?" asked Will.

"Just say something! Say anything!" Wolf said to Will through the VAC, not connected to Fox.

"All right," Will said before talking to Fox through the VAC, "Agatha told me that Prime Minister Abercrombie is either in Macbeth or the Sector W Asteroid Belt."

"Are you speaking the truth, or are you just saying something random to mislead me?" asked Fox.

"We're speaking the truth," replied Drake.

"Now leave," ordered Wolf.

"I know you're lying, but we'll find out where he is. Trust me," said Fox.

So, Fox's Arwing flew away to the Great Fox. The Star Wolf members waited there until the Andross' Insurrection flagship would come to pick up the Wolfens.

"So, anyone want to play some games to pass the time, like, I Spy?" asked Will.

"Shut up," replied Drake.

**

* * *

Character Analysis: Wolf O'Donnell: **

_Age: 32_

_Species: Wolf_

He is a few years older than Fox McCloud. He is the notorious leader of Star Wolf. In a previous struggle in his life, he lost his left eye, so for years, he had to use eye patches before using a mechanical eye. He has a life-long grudge against Fox, although during the Aparoid menace, he once saved Fox's life from the Aparoids before helping him with the rest of the team (Leon and Panther). After the destruction of the Aparoid Home world, it was known that he was dead, but that was when Andross' Insurrection saved Star Wolf. Since then, his life was more dedicated to Andross' Insurrection than usual. He is the best flyer in the Star Wolf team. Not much is known about his childhood, but Fox and Wolf knew each other when they were young. His father, Ralph O'Donnell, was killed in the Battle of Sector Y.

**Leon Powalski:**

_Age?_

_Species: Chameleon_

He, along with Wolf, were part of the original Star Wolf team (the one with Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikonny). He has a life-long rivalry with Falco Lombardi, and when Star Wolf worked with Star Fox during the Aparoid menace, Leon would tease or get in arguments with Falco. He is the second best flyer in the Star Wolf team. As a criminal, he is deadly and enjoys playing cat and mouse against his foes before killing them. He always has been dedicated to Andross ever since he became a criminal.

**Panther Coroso:**

_Age?_

_Species: Panther_

He was a criminal for decades. He prefers to have a symbol as a criminal, and that is a rose. He is a ladies man, but because he tries too hard to be a ladies man (and a pervert), no females have ever liked Panther (besides his mother and female relatives, but they're his relatives). He joined Star Wolf around the time of the Aparoid menace. He has a crush on Krystal, but she doesn't like Panther at all. The scar over his right eye is from the many struggles in his criminal past. He doesn't really care about Andross. All he cares about is his rewards from his jobs.

**Will E. Coon:**

_Age: 28_

_Species: Raccoon_

Will was born to be an artist. In fact, that was his dream, until his father was executed by the Cornerian authority for theft of the Cornerian bank, for the Coon family was poor. Since then, he lived a life of crime. However, he tried to kill Andross to steal his riches. He failed, but he was spared by joining Andross. After the Aparoid menace, he became a superior of Andross' Insurrection and became a member of Star Wolf. He always goes around wearing a green beret given to him from his father.

**Drake Ursa:**

_Age: 29_

_Species: Bear_

Drake was born in a poor village in Katina. He developed a disease as a child and was going to die, when his family brought him to Andross, thinking that Andross could help Drake. He did with his advanced medicines, and therefore, Drake dedicated himself to Andross. Out of the members of Star Wolf, Drake is the strongest in physical strength, only coming second to Emory in Andross' Insurrection. He joined Star Wolf around the time Will E. Coon joined.

**Vickie Rosemary:**

_Age: 25_

_Species: Wolf_

Vickie Rosemary was a girl (quickly orphaned) Wolf knew from his childhood. They didn't see each other again for another 20 years. She was part of Andross' Insurrection, but she was only a nurse. She helped cure Wolf after he was barely rescued from the Aparoid Home world. After that, Wolf and Vickie had a relationship with each other, although Wolf prefers it if Vickie stops pestering Wolf all of the time. She is a white wolf and wears a pink bow on her right ear. She is the only Star Wolf member who is not a superior of Andross' Insurrection. She is the worst pilot in Star Wolf.


	6. Chapter 6 Flighty Planet

**Chapter 6 – Flighty Planet**

_Location: Andross' Insurrection HQ_

Agatha, Tyrone, and Wolf met in the room where the superiors always met. The room was more empty than usual. The other Star Wolf members were busy with recreation. Meanwhile, the three superiors were discussing their situation.

"It has been three days since we have explained our demands to Corneria, and we've got nothing in return. In fact, in that same day, three of our superiors were executed by Star Fox, who are still at large," explained Agatha.

"Wolf, why didn't your team take Star Fox down? That was your big chance!" said Tyrone.

"Shut up. They got lucky! I mean, just when I was about to take Fox down, Panther got in my way and took my charged shot! Now how unlucky is that?" asked Wolf.

"It seems that luck is not on our side. However, our client told us that his plan can finally exterminate Star Fox and bring us victory, and I'm sure that all of you know," explained Agatha.

"Just how are you so sure that this plan will work?" asked Tyrone.

"If Oikonny could do it, so could we," replied Agatha, "But we can do it more advanced than he could."

"And what if Star Fox finds out the client's identity?" asked Wolf.

"We will lure them to our trap then," replied Agatha, "Now Wolf, you say that you are hoping to lead Star Fox one, right?"

"Yes, we told Star Fox that they can look for the prime minister in either Macbeth or the Sector W Asteroid Belt. Both of those places are our territory, and if Star Fox is executed in both places, nobody will know, for only the enemy care of those places. So, if we send a superior to each of those places, then we can destroy them, since I know that you two are the two best superiors," explained Wolf.

"All right. I'll go to Macbeth. I can be sure that my advanced nuclear army can take them out," said Tyrone.

"Then I will go to the Sector W Asteroid Belt. Oh well, I guess I _can_ use my secret weapon after all," said Agatha, "And now, the meeting…"

"But McCloud didn't believe my words. We need to find a way to lure them to those two places," added Wolf.

"We'll take care of that. Now, the meeting is over," said Agatha.

_

* * *

Location: Great Fox_

The Star Fox team didn't believe Will's words about Prime Minister Abercrombie's location, so they used the Great Fox tracking system to look for him. There was no luck in the two days of searching.

"This is hopeless, we can't find him anywhere. He might have as well left the face of the Lylat System, or the whole universe," said Falco.

"He might have as well done that," muttered Bill.

"Peppy, ROB, do you have any leads on Prime Minister Abercrombie's location?" asked Fox.

"No, not entirely," said Peppy.

"Wait, I just got a message from the Prime Minister himself," said ROB.

"What!" exclaimed Fox, "How could he be able to transmit a message to us?"

"Maybe he's escaped from his prison cell so he could talk to you, and I think he's timed, so you…" began Slippy.

"Yeah, he gets the point, Slip," interrupted Falco as Fox began talking through the VAC.

"Prime Minister, is that you?" asked Fox.

"Fox! Hurry! I just escaped from my prison cell so I can talk to you," explained Abercrombie.

"See?" asked Slippy, but nobody heard him.

"Prime Minister, where are you?" asked Fox.

"I seem to be in a base in rocky terrain. I think I am either in Macbeth, or on a meteor," explained Abercrombie.

"Well, can you get any more details of your surroundings?" asked Fox.

"Well…" began Abercrombie before he was cut off by Agatha.

"Back off, prisoner. And Star Fox, if you're listening, try going to where we are and you'll die!" warned Agatha before she disconnected the VAC connection.

"So what do we do?" asked Krystal.

"Falco, take your team to Macbeth. I'll take my team to Sector W Asteroid Belt," explained Fox.

"Well, be careful. Remember the last time you split up?" asked Peppy.

"I don't think I'll need to leave my Arwing," replied Fox.

_

* * *

Location: Macbeth_

Macbeth used to be the center of science in the Lylat System. But then the scientists of the laboratories began attacking each other (mainly due to industrial reasons) before Andross finished them off and replaced the laboratories with army bases. After Andross' bases were destroyed, Macbeth became a barren planet of science, but it seems like history is repeating itself. Andross' Insurrection's army bases were beginning to replace the laboratories while killing scientists.

Falco, Slippy, and Katt flew around the area, looking for Prime Minister Abercrombie using a tracking system. Falco picked something up that's related to the prime minister.

"All right, I'm going to look on foot," reported Falco.

"Why not use the Landmaster?" asked Peppy.

"All right, send it here," ordered Falco.

Just as Falco landed his Arwing on the ground, a blue beam from the Great Fox was shot onto the ground. In place of the beam, a Landmaster was materialized. Falco jumped into the Landmaster and began starting it up. Suddenly, a large beam was sent into the air from the complex of the army bases to create a shield around the whole area.

"Great, we're trapped. So I guess I have to attack these army bases, do I?" asked Falco.

"No, the complex is being guarded by another shield. In order to take it out, you must destroy the four generating towers around the area. And in order to take out the main shield trapping you, you have to defeat the Andross' Insurrection superior, Tyrone, for he is the one who activated the shield," explained ROB.

"Why do I have a feeling this has been done, for the third time?" asked Falco.

"Fourth. That's also Fox's team's situation in Antronica," explained Peppy.

"Thanks. I know now that Andross' Lunatics are also repetitive in their plans," muttered Falco as he began driving his Landmaster around, blasting at the enemy robots around the area, "Where did these robots come from anyway?"

Then Falco drove up to a generating tower and blasted the red orb off of the tower, disabling it.

"One target down!" said Falco.

"Way to go Falco!" shouted Slippy.

"Hey Slippy, Katt, why aren't you doing anything?" asked Falco.

"We're taking care of things in the air!" replied Katt.

"There's nothing above!" replied Falco as he crushed more robots before looking above to see a bunch of enemy ships, "Oh. I thought those were the scientists' ships."

Then more robots rolled towards the Landmaster. When Falco tried shooting at them, they created shields that deflected Falco's shots. Meanwhile, the robots had blasters for arms and they kept blasting at Falco.

"Damn, these goons have gotten smarter," muttered Falco as he sped the Landmaster into a boost, crushing the shield-generating robots.

Then Falco shot a charged shot at another red orb on top of a generating tower, disabling it. Just then, more robots arrived. Falco tried shooting at them, but they used their shield to deflect the shot. So, Falco tried ramming them, but what he got was like crashing a car into a brick wall. The robot he was aiming for was unharmed.

"Dang! This gets worse every time!" remarked Falco as he tried to start up the Landmaster again, only to see that its systems were down.

"Don't worry Falco, I'll help," said Katt as she flew by and shot a smart bomb at the robots, destroying them in an explosion that could have blasted the Landmaster as well.

"Jeez, thanks for nearly vaporizing me!" thanked Falco with some sarcasm.

"It's either that or being vaporized by the robots," replied Katt.

"Great, a Hobson's choice," muttered Falco as he got his Landmaster to start again.

Then Falco crushed some more robots using the barrel roll or just running them over. Then Falco disabled another tower.

"Just one more to go," said Falco as he looked at his radar for the red dot that shows the tower's location.

"Watch out Falco, enemy tanks straight ahead!" warned Slippy.

Tanks that were as large as the Landmaster arrived and began shooting plasma charged shots at Falco's Landmaster, who kept barrel rolling out of the way while shooting lasers or bombs at the tanks. At least he destroyed them all before they destroyed the Landmaster, which got damaged.

Then Falco drove the Landmaster northward. As he drove by the shield and a laboratorial warehouse, Katt picked up something on her radar.

"Watch out! There is a huge tank coming up!" warned Katt.

Then a tank almost as large as the warehouse (which was two stories tall) appeared and began blasting plasma charged shots at the ground, causing earthquakes.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good at all," remarked Falco as he tried hovering to avoid the earthquakes, but when he returned to land, the earthquakes were still caused by the plasma charged shots.

Then the large tank hovered over Falco's Landmaster.

"Watch out!" shouted Slippy.

So Falco barrel rolled out of the way just when the large tank landed, causing another earthquake. This made Falco's Landmaster topple over upside down.

"Katt, Slippy? Could you help out here? I'm a sitting duck!" shouted Falco as he looked for his blaster's charged shots in hopes of blasting a hole through the Landmaster, but he knew that was practically suicide.

So Katt and Slippy flew their ships and began shooting at the tank. However, the tank shot plasma charged shots at Slippy's Arwing, sending it flying away.

"No!" shouted Slippy as his flying Arwing was flying towards the last generating tower.

The Arwing was still flying after it lobbed the red orb off of the generating tower, taking out the shield. Soon, the Arwing landed in a lake where Slippy was knocked unconscious (the lake was in the shielded area).

Meanwhile, Katt tried shooting at the tank's turret, but it was doing nothing. In fact, it seemed like it made the attacks stronger. Finally, Katt's ship was shot down by the large tank. Then the large tank aimed its turret at Falco's Landmaster. Then the tank fired at Falco's Landmaster.

Just then, Falco just ran out of the way while the Landmaster was vaporized.

"Falco! You're alive!" exclaimed Katt.

What happened was that Falco used regular blaster shots at the top of the Landmaster, for charged blaster shots were deadlier. Doing that, he made a hole he went through to escape.

"Katt, where's Slippy?" asked Falco as he ran towards Katt's ship and dodging the tank's attacks.

"I don't know!" replied Katt as she got her ship to work again.

Then Katt flew towards the tank and shot a bomb into the tank's turret, blowing the tank up.

"I should have thought of that earlier," remarked Katt as another Landmaster was sent to Falco.

"All right, I'm going to destroy… Say, the last generating tower is destroyed. Anyway, I'm going in," said Falco as he drove the Landmaster towards the complex of army bases, blasting down the gates and soldiers in his way.

Then he was looking at his radar. He was looking for either Prime Minister Abercrombie or a superior, for he _had_ to be with his captive, right? So, he found that the place where the superior was located in was a gigantic base. So, Falco just blasted the gates apart and ran over any enemies. Then he blasted open the gate, as well as parts of the wall.

"I'm going in," said Falco as he drove the Landmaster into the base, which was more of a warehouse.

Inside, he fought some more robots that could make themselves invisible and create shield generators. So, Falco depended on barrel rolling to crush any invisible and visible robots while shooting at the ones he could destroy. Then Falco drove the Landmaster onto where the superior could be. Just then, another tank that was as large as a two-story warehouse (this base is as tall as a three-story warehouse) arrived. It began shooting plasma charged shots at Falco again.

"Crud! Not again!" shouted Falco.

"What's going on?" asked Katt.

"I'm facing another one of those tanks again!" replied Falco.

"Shoot a really strong attack into its turret!" replied Katt.

So, Falco shot a charged bomb at the tank's turret pointing at Falco, blowing up the tank. Then Falco got out of the Landmaster to look for the superior with the prime minister. Just then, he fell down the stairs, for he wasn't looking.

In the basement room, he saw some robots that used nuclear weapons. Obviously, he was amazed. But the one that amazed him the most was the largest robot that was as tall as that tank Falco just destroyed. So, Falco got out a time bomb and was going to use it, when it was shot out of his hand/wing. So Falco turned around to confront Tyrone in his flight suit.

"Ah, so, you're the Lombardi of Star Fox. Well, it's nice to meet you," said Tyrone.

"Where is the prime minister?" asked Tyrone.

"I'm not telling you," replied Tyrone.

"Why?" asked Falco, pointing his blaster at Tyrone, who drew his own blaster, only it was more advanced.

"Because you're not going to live," said Tyrone as he nodded.

Just then, all robots in the room came to life as they shot nuclear energy balls at Falco. Falco hid behind the largest robot that wasn't activated yet.

"_Dang! I don't have any grenades!"_ thought Falco when he looked around and saw a ladder.

Knowing that this was risky, Falco jumped up and began climbing up the ladder while the robots kept shooting at Falco. They kept destroying the rungs of the ladder, but luckily, Falco already climbed through those rungs. Finally, the robots shot at a rung above Falco, but that didn't stop him from jumping above and climbing to the first floor.

Then he ran to his Landmaster and tried driving away when he confronted more of those robots. So, he blasted them with his Landmaster while running some over, but the robots' attacks that struck the Landmaster did major damage. His Landmaster was starting to shut down.

So Falco jumped out of the Landmaster and began shooting at the robots with his blaster recklessly. Somehow, he managed to get outside when he was surrounded by the robots. So, Falco put down his blaster and put his hands/wings on his head.

"Don't surrender like that, Falco," said Katt as she flew to the scene.

Then she shot a smart bomb at the robots, blowing them up and again nearly vaporizing Falco. But he didn't have time to retract verbally, so he jumped onto Katt's wing and shot any other robots with his blaster, and they were shooting at Katt's ship, which flew away.

"Falco, use this," said Katt as she opened her ship's windowpane to give Falco a plasma cannon.

"Thanks," thanked Falco as he set up the plasma cannon before setting it on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, the nuclear robots turned into ships as they chased after Katt and Falco. Falco shot blasts at them with his plasma cannon, blowing them up, making sure they never get to touch Katt's ship.

"Falco! Some enemies on the ground have a lock on me!" shouted Katt as a laser struck Katt's ship, nearly sending Falco falling to the ground.

So, Falco shot at the robots below with his plasma cannon, destroying them. He did that with the tanks on the ground as well, although they took more shots than the robots. Then he encountered more nuclear ships that used to be robots, so he shot blasts at them with his plasma cannon.

"Good thing this has limitless ammo, or I'd be in trouble if it runs out," remarked Falco.

Then Slippy flew by with an Arwing with one wing lobbed off. Slippy was being chased by more nuclear ships.

"Falco! Is there anything behind me?" asked Slippy.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't do anything fancy," said Falco when Slippy flew upwards, making the nuclear ships follow him, "Perfect."

So, Falco shot plasma shots at the nuclear ships above chasing Slippy, destroying them.

"Thanks Falco. I thought I was done for," thanked Slippy.

"Haven't you heard of barrel rolling, somersaults, or U-turns?" asked Falco.

"I know how to do those!" retorted Slippy before flying away to blast some more enemies.

Just then, nuclear ships shot lasers at Katt's ship, and Falco was sent falling off of Katt's ship.

"Falco!" exclaimed Katt.

Then, Falco landed on a nuclear ship still flying. So, he shot plasma shots through the windowpane, killing the pilot and breaking the windowpane. Throwing away the pilot, Falco climbed in the ship, and getting used to the controls quickly, began shooting at the other nuclear ships, destroying them and causing havoc.

"Pilot of Ship773, what the hell are you doing?" asked a voice through the VAC.

"Shut up and go to hell," replied Falco as he turned off the VAC and continued shooting down nuclear ships.

So in order to counter this confusion, nuclear ships began shooting every ship in sight. However, that meant that they shot each other down. This caused huge confusion, and only Falco's ace experience in flying saved him from being vaporized. So after a few minutes, the enemy forces were reduced dramatically due to Katt, Slippy, Falco's ship, and themselves. Just then, Slippy shot down Falco's nuclear ship, so Falco had to jump off, and he managed to land on Katt's ship that came in time.

"Enemy ship down!" shouted Slippy.

"You dumbass! That was me!" shouted Falco.

Then he continued shooting down the nuclear enemies with his plasma cannon again. So basically, this is what happened to Katt, Falco, and the enemies. Falco blasted them with the plasma cannon on Katt's wing while protecting her ship to avoid Falco and Katt being killed. Soon, the large robot from the room with all of the nuclear robots flew to Katt, only the robot was being flown by Tyrone.

"I will destroy you!" shouted Tyrone as the robot raised its arms (which were guns) at Katt's ship and Falco.

"Falco! I'll give you the boss' energy meter!" shouted Slippy.

"I'm outside the ship, so I can't see…" began Falco when he looked at his handheld VAC, which also showed the boss' energy meter, "Nice inventing Slip."

Just then, Tyrone's robot shot nuclear blasts at Katt's ship, damaging it.

"Falco! Hurry up and destroy it!" ordered Katt.

"All right. Peppy, where is the robot's weak spot?" Falco asked through his handheld VAC while shooting with his plasma cannon at any spot of the robot.

"Try shooting at its arms," suggested Peppy from the other side.

So, Falco used the heavy plasma cannon and shot at the robot's left arm, causing it to stop from its attack. Then it flew away from Falco's range of firing to recharge. Then it flew back to Falco, who shot more plasma shots on the robot's left arm, this time, destroying it. So, Tyrone shot nuclear shots at Falco, who was nearly sent off of the wing, but he ended up having to hang onto the wing.

"Yes!" shouted Tyrone.

"Falco!" shouted Katt.

"Don't worry Katt, I'll take care of this creep from here," said Falco as he used his beak to trigger the trigger on the plasma cannon, but most of the attacks missed.

"Don't even try! You know that in your position, it is 100 impossible to destroy me," taunted Tyrone.

Then another nuclear shot was sent at the wing Falco was hanging onto, making Falco go falling.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Falco as he continued falling and holding the plasma cannon.

Then Slippy flew by and had Falco land on the wing of his Arwing.

"Thanks Slip, I owe you one big time," thanked Falco as he continued shooting at the robot's right arm.

"Grr… Why do these things always happen to members of Star Fox?" shouted Tyrone as his robot continued shooting at Falco, who continued shooting at Tyrone's right arm.

Soon, the right arm was lobbed off. Just then, the robot grew new arms.

"I think ahead when I'm in these kinds of situations," said Tyrone, but he saw that his robot's right arm was already lobbed off, "Crap, I think these are the weaker arms."

So, Falco easily shot the left arm off. Then as the robot tried to fly away, Falco shot plasma shots at the robot's jet pack, eventually destroying it. This made the robot fall to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Tyrone as the robot fell to the ground.

Then Slippy's Arwing flew towards the ruined robot.

"All right, where is the prime minister?" asked Falco.

"You want to know?" asked Tyrone.

"Slippy _can_ destroy you with his Arwing," added Falco.

"All right, try looking in…," began Tyrone when Katt came and shot at the robot, blowing it up and killing Tyrone, "Katt! You're not supposed to kill him! He was about to tell us where the prime minister is!"

"He would have lied," replied Katt.

"But what if he's telling the truth?" asked Falco.

"It's better than another trap," replied Katt.

"All right," muttered Falco as Slippy flew him to Falco's Arwing, which wasn't harmed at all in the midst of the battle.

**

* * *

Character Analysis: Tyrone Wong**

_Age: 40_

_Species: Eagle_

If he were a human in Earth, he would have been Chinese. But in the Lylat System, it doesn't really matter. Tyrone is the smartest and oldest superior of Andross' Insurrection and he provided most of the weapons for Andross' Insurrection, as well as Andross himself. In fact, it was Tyrone who made the Xarviars. The reason why Tyrone was Andross' servant was because he just thought that being with Andross was better than being with the Cornerian army.


End file.
